Slave and Concubine of a Malfoy
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Lucius demands repayment by Dumbledore for losing his House Elf. Dumbledore makes him an offer he can't refuse and certain items he can also use to make himself more pleased. It is in the form of Isabella Potter only 12. The only catch is that Dumbledore might want to use her in the future. Will she get help?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Lucius demands repayment by Dumbledore for losing his House Elf. Dumbledore makes him an offer he can't refuse and certain items he can also use to make himself more pleased. It is in the form of Isabella Potter only 12. The only catch is that Dumbledore might want to use her in the future. Will she get help?

* * *

 _Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight/Avengers/Thor_

* * *

 _ **WARNING: HORROR, MA16+, SLAVERY, TORTURE, RAPE, MEDICAL** **PROCEDURES**_

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Lucius storms into Dumbledore's office for the second time after the Potter Twins had tricked him to realising Dobby.

"What are you doing back here Lucius?" Dumbledore asks

"Those brats cost me my servant!" Lucius yells

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Dumbledore asks

"I want repayment!" Lucius yells

Dumbledore puts his fingers to his chin he had a form of payment but would Lucius agree to terms?

"I know what I can pay you will how about Miss Potter's title? As I am her magical guardian I can sell her", Dumbledore asks

Lucius looked at Dumbledore to see if he was lying but he looked genuine.

"What is the catch?" Lucius asks

"Only that I would like her to spy for both of us and maybe use her no only for sex in the future but missions", Dumbledore replies

"Deal", Lucius says

"Unbreakable Vow first", Dumbledore says

Lucius nods and Dumbledore calls Snape into his office after having a word with him on the fire. Snape comes through immediately and they do the vow and Snape hands over some potions and explains some to Lucius who grins at his old friend.

"I will get Miss Potter", Snape says leaving

"Have you got everything else you need?" Dumbledore asks

"I do and they have the strongest glamour charms ever. No one will be able to see them", Lucius replies

"Good. Good", Dumbledore says

Snape comes back with Bella with her trunk.

"What is he doing her?" Bella asks

"That is for him to explain. You will go with him now", Dumbledore says

"N…", Bella doesn't get a chance Lucius grabs her wrist and drags her into the floo

"Malfoy Manor!" Lucius says and they disappear

"I will now tell Harry his sister is safe and he will see her in the new school year", Dumbledore says happily leaving to do his job

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor_

* * *

Bella was pulled out of the floo coughing.

"Stay there", Lucius says

Bella didn't know why she obeyed as he made a floo call. Then he was pulling her along. She was stumbling.

"Let me go!" Bella yells

"Your my concubine and my slave now. You will have to obey me. I will begin the ritual once I get you into the dungeon", Lucius says

They enter the lower part of the house and Bella sees the cells and the dark and dingy look. There was a rickety bed in the corner with blood stains.

"Give me your wand and trunk", Lucius commands

Bella didn't want too but did and she didn't know why she did that. Lucius takes the items and has an Elf lock them in his office. Then Lucius pushes Bella onto the rickety bed.

"What are you doing?" Bella stutters

"Do you know what a concubine is?" Lucius asks

"A woman who is a sex slave", Bella replies  
"Exactly. You have been sold as one but also as a slave to me by your magical guardian. I will be doing a few things before I do the ritual. You will have to comply but you will struggle until the ritual when your freewill with diminish greatly", Lucius explains

Bella was really scared now.

"Now the first potion I will give you 10 vials", Lucius says forcing the potion down her struggling throat

Bella gasps as the potion enters her system.

"10 vials again", Lucius says

Bella gasps as he finishes the vials.

"Next will be 12 vials", Lucius says shoving them done her throat

Bella was left gagging again.

"Next is 13 vials", Lucius says

Bella gasps on the potion.

"15 vials", Lucius says shoving them down her throat

Bella gags as it was brown and thick.

"20 vials next", Lucius says forcing more down

Bella continues to gag. As he just keeps up with the potions.

"Now I gave you 10 vials of Twin Block, 10 vials of forced awareness if close to passing out, 12 vials of loss freewill, 13 vials of loyalty potion, 15 vials of honour potion, 20 vials of truth potion, 20 vials of block insanity, and 25 vials of permeant Unbreakable orders. Which are you are to never wear clothes or undergarments in this house or any of my or my Lords properties or if you are sold. You will do whatever my son or wife demand. You will call my wife Mistress and son Master but not in public. You will also obey Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. You will not speak unless asked that doesn't include school or when ordered too. You are to protect Draco when possible. You will announce you are his girlfriend and will allow him anything he desires of you. You will also only refer to yourself as Slut, Dog, Slag, Whore, Bitch or Mudblood when your in my, Draco, Narcissa, Dumbledore, Severus, or the Dark Lord's presence unless at school. If your taken from me forcefully you are not alłowed to speak. You are not allowed to say anything that goes on in this house. You will never tell anyone about you being a slave or concubine. You have to eat like a dog when here. You are also not allowed to call the soulmates name you will get on your wrist on your 17th birthday for help. Do you understand?" Lucius asks

"Yes", Bella stutters

"Now collars. One is a Force Awareness when you are close to pass out, Freewill loss collar, loyalty collar, tracking collar, twin block collar, block insanity collar, desire collar, craving collar, lust collar, and 6 chains that will bind you to the ground when I wish", Lucius says and starts putting the collars on her neck making Bella scream as the spikes go into her neck

Her wrists and ankles had chains and so did her neck.

"Chains spread and lock", Lucius says

The chains lock on the bed and spread her apart.

"I will banish your clothes. I will also now brand you", Lucius says banishing her clothes

Bella couldn't even cover herself she was so scared and of course she was chained so she couldn't cover herself. Now Lucius pulls out a branding iron

Bella screams as he does both her cheeks, wrists, palms, hands, shoulders, ankles, feet, soul of the feet, thighs, hips and to her horror breasts. He brands each side with a different brand then he does the back of her with a huge brand making her nearly pass out but she was unable too and both of her butt cheeks.

"Now I will begin the ritual. Isabella Lily Siri Marie Euphemia Dorea Potter, I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, by rights of your title take you as my concubine and slave. Your mind, body, heart, soul, and magic are mine, bound as slave is to a Master, you are mine to command as I will and too use as I please from this day forward to I died or sell your title. Do you understand?" Lucius asks

"Yes…Mas…ter", Bella stutters horrified as she calls him Master

Lucius then undress and Bella shutters and watches as he pushes her butt cheeks apart and pushes his huge cock inside of her again and again. Bella cries out as he continues and realises inside of her. He continues for 40 minutes for finishing with her butt which was now bleeding and flipping her over. He climbs on top of her and shoves his cock into her small mouth causing her to gag as he pushes it in and out. And realises inside of her.  
"Suck it all!" Lucius orders

Bella does even though her mind was telling her not too. He continues for 20 minutes realising 4 times and making her suck all off it. Before making his way down to her entrance. He doesn't prepare her or anything and shoves his cock into her vaginal cavity and Bella feels him take her virginity savagely and feels something in her mind and another collar was around her neck. He continues riding her and she moans even though her mind was telling her to stop. And that he was raping her but her mind didn't care. He does her for 40 minutes till she was bleeding from the damage.

"I am here", a voice says

"Healer Rowle", Lucius says getting off his new concubine and slave

"I see you have picked a fine one. Nice body I see you have bonded her. Good. You want the usual?" Healer Rowle asks

"Yes", Lucius says

"And too watch?" Healer Rowle asks

"Yes", Lucius says

"Chain her to the bed as usual then", Healer Rowle says

Lucius orders the wrist chains to lock behind her head and the ankle chains to lock her legs together. Suddenly Dumbledore and Snape also enter. Making Bella feel more dread.

"I bought the ID tag", Dumbledore says holding a black tag

"Your allowed to talk for now", Lucius says

"Master what is happening?" Bella asks as she gets her voice

"First we are attach this tag to your ear. it will be invisible for now. I will do this now", Lucius says

Lucius goes over to Bella's ear and up on the top he ploughs in through the bone of her ear causing her to cry out.

"Now you are tagged like cattle. That tag will never come out", Lucius says

"What else is going to happen to me Master?" Bella asks gasping

"I don't allow any of my slaves to…reproduce. Your both a slave and a concubine. But your also a Potter and I never what you to reproduce. So my friend here is going to fix you", Lucius says with a vicious smirk

Bella takes a moment to grasp at what he said. He was going to take away her ability to have children.  
"No please Master", Bella stutters

"Your going to have it. And be awake to see it done", Lucius says with a smirk

Bella looks at him in horror.

"We don't want Potters coming from you. I prefer Harry and Miss Weasley and of course you won't tell them that", Dumbledore smirks

"I prefer no more Potters and the line to be extant. But this Albus assures me is the better way", Severus says

"It is for the Greater Good. But we are also Miss Potter harvesting some of your eggs in a Muggle Manner just encase your brother dies before giving us a child", Dumbledore says

"No, no please Masters", Bella begs

"Now I am putting her in a body bind that will immobilise all but her head", Healer Rowle says and waves his wand

Bella's body stiffens and she couldn't move it anymore. Only her neck and head. She was starting to panick.

"Please no Master", Bella sobbingly begs

"I will give her a shot to stop bowel and bladder movements for the next couple of hours", Healer Rowle says injecting her with medication

Bella feels her bowl and bladder stop working.

"Now I will give her a numbing shot to the surgical area", Healer Rowle says

"Mild numbing. I want her to feel this", Lucius says cruelly

"Very well", Healer Rowle says

He takes out a syringe and pushes it into Bella's belly. Bella feels the pinch and the realise of the medicine. Bella sees the Healer wipe her belly with disinfectant and then pull out a scalpel.

"Now I will begin", Healer Rowle says

"No, No Please Master", Bella begs as the scalpel goes close to her belly

"It is for the best", Dumbledore says

"No unwanted or unplanned babies", Lucius replies

Bella lets out bloodcurdling screams as she feels and sees the scalpel cut open her belly and into it the mild numbing shot wasn't doing a thing and she couldn't move. She sees Healer Rowle pick up a syringe and then she feels and sees him put his hand inside of her causing cries of pain. The hand was moving around inside of her which was painful, terrifing and horiffic. She sees he had one of her ovaries in his hand and the syringe was inside it.

"I am taking the eggs now Headmaster. She is healthy so these will be good", Healer Rowle says and finishes with one of her ovaries and puts it on her belly  
"Do the other before you proceed", Dumbledore orders

"Very well", Healer Rowle says

Bella cries out again as he moves around inside her again messing with her insides she could feel him take out her other ovary and does the same as what he did for the other with a different syringe. He places the ovary down and Bella gets a break but she was in so much pain she had tears and there was blood coming out.

"Now I will cut the ovaries off then remove the whole uterus", Healer Rowle says

Bella watches as he cuts the ovaries off her uterus coursing her to scream. He then takes the scalpel to them and slits them and any other eggs drained out of them. He puts it all in a bucket. He then goes inside her again and she feels him in her cutting something out and moving around inside her again but it was more painful now. Bella was gasping and screaming now with tears pouring down her face. She sees him take out her uterus that now wasn't attached to anything and drop it in the bucket. And he sets it on fire.

"Before you sew her up I want to put an internal trace where her uterus used to be", Dumbledore says

"Me too", Lucius says  
"That will cause her permeant discomfort", Healer Rowle says

"Please Master no more", Bella gasps in pain

"That is not the issue. She can cope. And an internal disobedience/punishment shock device I know you have", Lucius says

Healer Rowle smirks and brings out two of the same items.

"It will shock her anytime she disobeys an order given to her by certain people. Then magic has to be in both devices", Healer Rowle says

Dumbledore, Snape and Lucius all but their magic into the devices and Lucius produces a few other magical signatures.

"These signatures are for Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Dolohov, Pettigrew, Greyback, Augustus Rookwood, Mr, Mrs and Miss Snyde, Parker Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, Walden Macnair, Mulciber, Travers, Corban Yaxley, Vincent Crabbe Sr and Jr, Gregory Goyle Sr and Jr, Markus Flint, Marcus Flint, Lucas Nott Sr and Jr, Avery Sr and Jr, Dolores Umbridge, and Barty Crouch Junior. And of course the Dark Lord. You can add your own", Lucius says putting them into the device, "And of course Fudge"

"I have the signatures to Percival Weasley, Grindelwald, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, and John Dawlish", Dumbledore says putting the signatures into the device

"And this second device is a tracker. Just connect it to your wand", Healer Rowle says showing them the device

Dumbledore and Lucius both do so.

"Now I will sew them in with metal stitches as they are the only thing that works. The Order Device will give more painful shocks through her whole internal body that way and more if I connect it to a nerve", Healer Rowle says

"Then do it", Lucius orders

Bella screams as she feels him put the tracking device in first. She feels every stitch that was made into her belly.

"I did 200 stitches to make sure the tracking device is in now. I will sew her up and then do the Order device. I will have to cut above the Sciatic Nerve in her spin for maxim effect for one of the Obedience Devices and one up in between the Cervical Nerve and Thoracic Nerves for the other with two wires sewn onto the Cervical and Thoracic Nerves", Healer Rowle says

"Do it", Lucius says

He was now sewing her belly up.

Bella was crying not just in pain but at the lose of never having children even though they took her eggs she knew she would never get the eggs back as Dumbledore would make sure.

"I did 300 stitches overlapping as I know you like good scars. Do you want me to cauterize it as well?" Healer Rowle asks

"Yes", Lucius replies

Bella was horrified she knew was cauterizing was. She watched as Healer Rowle took his wand and lit it on fire and ran it across the mental stitches and skin causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream as the metal from the stitches where melted onto her skin. Healer Rowle then washes off the blood.

"That does the Hysterectomy and tracking device. I need you to flip her", Healer Rowle says

Lucius retracts the chains and undoes the body bind and flips her over hard. She screams as her belly was hit. Lucius puts the chains on again and immobilise her and makes sure her head is looking at a mirror that she could see the procedure that is about to be done on the top of her back and the bottom.

"Please no more Master. I will be good without the device", Bella begs crying

"No. You can still disobey others but men. And this will discourage you", Lucius says coldly

"It has a school setting of 1 and 2 will do so automatically. Then other times for 3, 4 and 5. With setting 5 being the worse. 3 and 4 will do automatically at home. But the others you will need to see magic 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 times for a particular setting", Healer Rowle says

"Very good. Which will you start?" Dumbledore asks

"The top. Good thing you have her head immobile as this is near the spine", Healer Rowle says wiping the area near her neck with disinfect

Bella couldn't even move a muscle but she could move her mouth.

"Mild numbing shot?" Healer Rowle asks

"Yes", Lucius says

"Please no Master, mercy", Bella begs as Healer Rowle injects her again

"You will get no mercy from me", Lucius says coldly

"I will make a cut a line from C7 to T1 those are the bottom and top of those nerves in the spine", Healer Rowle says

Bella screams as Healer Rowle with a fresh scalpel cuts 4 inch cut down her upper back. The made was excruciating. Bella could see the blood coming out of the cut and throw up luckly her head didn't move. She screams again as he delicately puts the disc into her upper back. And lets out a bloodcurdling scream when he sews and fuses it to her nerves. She was sobbing, crying and begging for it to be over. She watches him sew her back up and then does the same as what he did to her belly cauterize it. She lets out a scream.

"I put 200 internal stitches and 500 external stitches on the top one. The bottom one I am about to do is bigger", Healer Rowle says

Bella again watches as he injects her and disinfects her. Then screams when he makes the incision it her lower back. It was about 6 inches tall and 6 inches across. He begins to put the bigger disc in and causes her agony. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream again as he fuses it in place and starts to sew it. This time it takes longer. He then sews her back her with more stitches and cauterize them to the metal stitches melt.

Bella so wanted to pass out but her collar wouldn't let her. She just had four major procedures done and all of them very traumatizing. She sees him wash the blood away. Now she had like two metal humps on her back and she knew her belly had a similar one.

"I did 500 stitches external on the lower one. Now all of them have been cauterized and melted stitches onto her skin. She will be in pain from all produces for about three weeks. With the hysterectomy she shouldn't lift heavy things or have sex which I know is going to happen. It will just mean more pain. She will need a blood replenisher", Healer Rowle says

"Give her a mild one Severus", Lucius orders

"Flip her then", Snape says

Lucius harshly flips her making her cry out in pain in her back and butt where he did vicious anal sex in. Snape forces the mild blood replenisher into her throat and she chokes it down.

"Do you want to test the punishment device out?" Healer Rowle asks

"Yes", Lucius says cruelly

"Work your way up", Healer Rowle says

Bella feels a mild buzz run along all her body and it got worse by the minute. Bella was gasping and crying.

"Now under 5", Lucius says cruelly

"No Master please stop", Bella stutters

"I need to try this setting out", Lucius says starting it

Bella lets out bloodcurdings screams and thrashes on setting 5 as every nerve in her body radiates pain. She was hysterical by the end.

"That device won't interfere with the Cruciatus Curse. I made the device immune to it. Now I hope my services have been satisfactory?" Healer Rowle says

"I will but 3,000 Galleons into you Vault after I finished here", Lucius says

"That is good. Enjoy your whore and slave", Healer Rowle says leaving

"Now Isabella I will put the stomach chain on now he has done all the procedures", Lucius says pulling out a long belt like thing

He puts it under her and wraps it around and clicks it into place and Bella screams as the spikes dove into her stomach and back keeping the last chain in place.

"Did you go over all the permeant orders with her?" Dumbledore asks

"I did. I am pleased Headmaster at my new pet", Lucius says

"I will would like to have some time with her now and so would Severus. 50 galleons each time as we agreed", Dumbledore says handing over the money

"Thank you", Lucius says

"But Master I am not allowed too", Bella stutters and immediately feels setting 3 in the punishment devices

"You will. Permission to take freely is revoked and only those made of pleasure are allowed", Lucius says coldly

Dumbledore immediately undress making Bella feel sick as he climbs on top of her chained body. He begins with oral sex and forces her to lick him dry and he does it for 30 minutes before moving down and placing a finger up causing her to moan.

"Do you like that?" Dumbledore asks

"Bitch likes. More please", Bella's mouth says even though she didn't want too

He continues for three fingers and then he forces his cock into her sore vaginal cavity causing her to scream in pain and ecstasy. He rides her for half an hour to Snape has a turn. She wanted to throw up looking at him naked but couldn't he does oral for 45 minutes and vaginal for 50 minutes before he and Dumbledore take there leave.

Lucius then does more even through she was dripping blood for her vaginal cavity. Once he 'plays' with her for over three and a half hours with sex toys and other things he finishes up looking satisfied. Bella could feel herself bleeding heavily from the avage rapes and the surgrey.

"Did you like that?" Lucius asks

"Whore liked Master", Bella's mouth says

Bella know new she was talking like a House Elf referring to herself.

"Now your sleeping arrangements and I will give you a list of work to do in the morning. After all Draco will be home in 2 days", Lucius says and snaps his fingers and the chains realise her

"Up and into that cell", Lucius says pointing at a cold dark corner of the room that had bars and a gate with a lock on it with a raggedy small threadbare blanket

Bella wanted to say something as she made her way over.  
"Speak", Lucius says with a vicious smile

"Is that all Whore gets Master?" Bella asks as she stumbles

"Yes. That is your room here in the manor and forever long your my slave and concubine", Lucius says, "Get in"

Bella stumbles into the dark cold cell. Her chains immediately attach to the ground forcing her on all fours. And she watches as Lucius shuts the gate and lockets it with a key.

"A house elf will bring you the food I serve all my slaves with. This is now your life Mudblood. Get used to it. Your work load will be given to you in the morning", Lucius says satisfied

An Elf pops in with a bowl of grey soup and a dog dish of water and nothing else.

"How is whore able to eat Master?" Bella asks

"Like a dog. Which you are. There is a litter box which you will end up cleaning. I will hose you off every morning. Permission to talk revoked", Lucius says satisfied and leaves

Bella's chains allowed so only her tongue to reach the grey soup and water dish. Her wrists where too tightly bound to the floor to help her. Bella's body goes for it like a dog even though she was fighting mentally to stop it. She was horrified she was just lapping the grey soup up with her tongue and it tasted horrible. But she was so hungrily. Once she was done with the soup she was again forced to act like a dog and lap up the water. She left some for later.

Then the more horrifying part happened she felt she needed to go to the toilet. She hadn't been after all those procedures and the medicine he used to stop her had stopped working and she was desperate to go. She just figurated out a way to reach the litter box when she felt herself let go. It hurt so much and she was horrified she was doing both a large poo and wee in the box. And she didn't have anything to wipe the mess up.

Bella looks around and sobs this was her life now in a little cold damp dirty cell. With no clothes on and a pile of faeces in a box. Her body chained to the cold floor. And her ability to have children taken from her. She was hysterical and she had permeant orders to follow and a body that didn't have any free will.

What was she doing to do now? Should she try to find someway out of this? And contact Harry? Maybe she could try tomorrow. For now she collapsed physically and mentally drained and in pain. Falling into deep sleep after all the trauma today…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
